Random Rumble Ring
by i am the hope of the universe
Summary: ok so this is just random fighting anyone can join in and i don't think there'll ever be a winner just random fighting people join in people lose BLAH BLAH just read it
1. The fight begins

you see the woods then you see 4 black figures throwing each other around then it zooms in and you see mario sonic spiderman and pikachu standing away from each other

mario charges at sonic and gets iron tailed away by pikachu then spiderman webs sonic and throws him at mario then pikachu volt tackles spiderman and he moves out of the way then grabs pikachu's tail and slams him onto the ground

sonic kicks mario through a tree and starts running around at super speeds charging at him and kicking him then mario gets a fire flower and burns down a chunk of the forest to get to sonic and misses him then sonic runs to him at super speeds and kicks him into the air then mario uses the cape feather and grabs sonic's hands and flys to a mountain and starts to slam him onto it but sonic puts his feet on the mountain does a backflip and throws him into the mountain

pikachu uses thunder bolt on spiderman and it throws him to a tree setting some on fire then spiderman webs pikachu and pikachu shocks the webs and they melt then pikachu uses volt tackle and it misses spiderman and pikachu rips up a chunk of the woods then spiderman webs his tail and throws him into the sky

mario uses a star and jumps onto sonic then throws him down and elbow drops onto him then picks him up by his throat and then the star wears off and sonic kicks mario in the face and throws him away then mario uses the ice flower to freeze sonic then uses the cape feather to fly to pikachu and kick him to the ground then jump onto spiderman's face and spiderman dodges and kicks mario through a tree

then pikachu charges at spiderman and spiderman grabs his ears and throws him at mario then mario kicks him away and uses a mega mushroom and starts throwing trres around then stomps on spiderman and he start to pick his foot up then pikachu runs up and shocks him and mario's foot goes all the way down then he punches pikachu into the ground and goes back to normal

you see the frozen sonic then all 7 of the chaos emeralds fly around the ice and sonic goes super sonic and makes a giant crater then flys to mario and punches him in the face and launches him into the air then he charges at him and starts rapidly punching him then he grabs him by the legs and goes to throw him to the ground mario uses the metel cap and crushes sonic and sonic goes back to normal then he grabs soonic does a backflip and throws him into the air then jumps ontop of him and start punching him then sonic grabs his legs and starts doing front flips and throws mario down he goes to normal and sonic uses spin attack on him from 20 feet in the air then mario uses a fire flower and throws a fire ball at sonic and it explodes in a giant flaming BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

spiderman gets up and webs pikachu and throws him into the explosion then he webs 2 trees and runs back then sling shots himself and kicks pikachu into the fire then sonic kicks him into the fire then mario jumps onto sonic and starts punching him then sonic does a backflip and lands on mario's back then starts picking his head up and smashin it into the ground while spiderman has pikachu by the tail smashing him into trees

then all of a sudden the fire stops and everyone stands up "pika pika chu" (what the hell) then a tall man in a suit appears "whoa the hell are you" asked mario he teleports infront of mario and bends down to put his white blank face infront of mario's then in a real hissy voice he says "these are my woods bitch" and as soon as he says that one of his tentacles grabs mario by the throat then another one start beating him then sonic charges at slenderman and tackles him away and hen mario and sonic shake hands and mario theows sonic away then slenderman teleports and catches sonic and grabs his arms and legs with his tentacles then hypnotizes sonic and tells him to take out mario and pikachu then he runs at them and mario uses a metel cap and stops him from moving and pikachu volt tackles sonic "temporary truss" says mario "pika pika pika chu" (until we defeat sonic

spiderman webs 2 trees and sling shots himself at slenderman and he grabs spiderman's legs with his tentacles and slams him onto the ground and spiderman puts his hands on the ground and flips slenderman onto the ground then slenderman teleports behind spiderman and uses pyrokinesis ro set spiderman on fire and then grabs him with a tentacle and throws him on top of the tree impaling his left arm then the tree sets on fire and slenderman just stares at him the fire spreading through the forest

mario runs up to sonic with pikachu on his back and mario goes to punch him and pikachu jumps off and uses iron tail sonic curls up into a ball and gets smashed into the ground then he jumps out of the ground and tackles pikachu then mario uses the bee mushroom and stings sonic then starts punching him in the air then grabs him by his hair and throws him down then goes back to normal and right when he's about to land on sonic he uses the mega mushroom then he grabs sonic by his leg and throws him at pikachu then stomps on slenderman and spiderman jumps off the tree and webs mario's mustache and rips it off "HAHAHAhahahaaaaa..." laughed spiderman as he fell to the ground and blacked out then slenderman teleports onto mario's nose and punches his eyes then uses pyrokinesis to set his hair on fire then mario goes back to normal and puts on the metel cap and the fire goes out then he tries to punch slenderman and a tentacle catches his fist and throws him through the mountain then a giant electric explosion goes off a ways away

sonic and pikachu are repeatedly tackling each other and pikachu uses volt tackle every time then pikachu uses volt tackle and does s flip and hits sonic over the head with an iron tail then sonic punches him in the gut and starts beating him then pikachu uses electo ball and a giant electric explosion goes off then mario gets thrown to the bottom of the mountain and mario uses a star and starts to pick up the mountain then slenderman teleports to him and mario uses the copy flower and the copy uses the fire flower and starts throwing fire balls at slenderman then he teleports behind the clone mario and snaps his neck then mario picks up he mountain jumps up and smashes slenderman with it

then we see sonic standing on pikachu in a giant crater "YA YOU STUPID UGLY ELECTRIC MOUSE DIE!" then the sky goes dark and sonic turns into a werehog and runs at mario and tackles him to the ground and bights his arm then mario kicks him away and mario uses the copy flower and makes 5 marios and they each get a power up fire flower ice flower tanooki suit metel cap and cap feather fire and ice flowers charge at him and set him on fire then freeze him and kick him over to metel cap and he punches the ice and starts beating him then tanooki mario flys above him and turns to stone and lands on him and sonic punches the stone to pieces then cape feather tackles him and flys into the air with him in his hands then sonic claws his face and they land on the ground then metel mario runs up to punch him and sonic catches his fist and crushes it then punches a hole in his chest and tears him in half then ice mario runs up to freeze him and sonic melts the ice and rips his head off then sonic runs at mario and slenderman teleports in front of sonic and sets him on fire turning him back to normal

then slenderman turns to mario and sonic jumps onto him and they both start burning and then they teleport away and then mario hears a rustling in the woods and 4 black figures start jumping around the trees and then they knock mario down "so i hear you like killing turtle fat man"


	2. TMNT vs mario and

"whoa he hella are you" said mario as the 4 show themselves and there giant turtles "HOLYA SHIT YOU GUYS AREA TURTLES!" screamed mario as ralph kicked at him and he did a backflip and landed on mikey and mikey throws him off and mario grabs don by the face and burns his face and lands on a tres "your gonna regret that fat ass" said ralph as he charged at mario and mario uses the cape feather and flys up "comea geta me now turtle man" don pole vaults up with his staff and hits him in the face with it then rips off the cape feather and mario falls then don puts on the cape feather while he's falling do pulls out a button and pushes it then there helicopter catches him

slenderman and sonic are on the mountain that mario picked up slenderman throws sonic off of him and the fires go out and slenderman teleports behind sonic and sonic trips him jumps onto him and starts punching him then slenderman's tentacles grab him and throws him into the air and sonic lands on his feet and slenderman teleports behind him then his tentacles throw sonic on his back then slenderman sets the mountain on fire so sonic kicks him into the fire but before he lands in it he teleports behind sonic then kicks him into the fire and after a few minutes super sonic flys out of it and as high as he can then he uses spin attack on the mountain and it blows to pieces and when the smoke clears sonic's back to normal and on the ground passed out and slenderman is gone

mario gets caught by ralph and mario puts his feet on his face and backflips away from him then leo backflip kicks him in the face onto the ground "mario is it" said a black figure on top of a tree "yesa it is whoa are you" answered mario the figure jumps down "I am vengeance... I am the night! I AM BATMAN!" he runs at leo and punches him in the face then mikey throws his numchuck at him and batman catches it then pulls mikey to him and pounds him with punches and kicks then throws him away and ralph runs at him batman raps his wrists in mikey's numchuck then kicks him in the face grabs a batarang stabs it to the back of his shell throws him down and it explodes then he grapples up to the helicopter and grabs don and ties him to the bottom of it then glide kicks leo in the face puts him over his shoulder and throws him through a tree

then while mario's laying on the ground slenderman appears in front of him "soa go ahead anda finish me off coward YOUA DON'TA HAVEA THE GUTS TO FIGHT ME ANYA MORE" a tentacle goes to finish mario off but before it hits him a long tung grabs it and rips it off then the tung goes back inside yoshi's mouth then yoshi turns around and poops an egg at slenderman slenderman teleports to yoshi then mario runs up to slenderman and punches him away then uses the fire flower to burn down some trees then he hops on yoshi and they charge at slenderman

you see spiderman and he gets up "holy shit is that...it is it's batman hehehe" he webs batman over to him then kicks him away and webs his back then starts swinging him around then throws him up and jumps onto hik and starts beating him then throws him down "so this is the dark night looks like your afraid of a fight" "i'm not afraid of a fight you better be frightened because whooping you is gonna feel me with delight" countered batman "oh ya your scared of de light i forgot that but your still a wingless bat" said spiderman "oh ya well your 15 and fixing to get a shattered spleen" said batman as he tackles spiderman (yes i put in a mini rap battle so what sue me) spiderman kicks him off of him and batman lands on a tree then charges at spiderman

mario and yoshi run at slenderman yoshi gets ready to whip him with his tung while mario starts making a giant fireball but right when there about to hit slenderman a hand grabs yoshi by the tell throws him back and slashes mario across the stomach with his machete then jason vorhees turns to slenderman then charges he strikes at his face with the machete when all of a sudden slenderman's behind him and his tentacles go to attack him so jason keeps chopping them but they keep growing back then mario throws a giant fireball at slenderman who teleports out of the way so it hits jason then slenderman appears behind mario and yoshi poops an egg at him that explodes when it hits him then jason runs at mario and slenderman teleports to yoshi

batman throws a batarang at spiderman who dodges it then batman kicks spiderman in the face jumps on top of him and goes to punch him in the nose but spiderman catches it then punches batman to a tree then webs him there he runs back then webs 2 trees and sling shots himself at batman (don't give me a comment saying i stole it from death battle i'm just putting how batman would have countered) so before batman gets hit he turns on the tazer in his suit and melts the webs then before spiderman can stop batman puts explosives in the tree and spiderman kicks them setting them off then batman grapples away (HA SEE THAT BADASS BATMAN ACTION)

mario uses the metel cap as jason's bringing his machete on mario's head he grabs it and throws it at a tree then punches jason in the face and cracks his mask then jason grabs him by the throat yoshi slaps slenderman across the face with his tung slenderman teleports to jason's machete then jason throws mario at slenderman so yoshi charges at jason and uses his tung to break his mask "whata the fuck" said mario as yoshi puked then jason grabs him machete and chops off yoshi's head "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

you see the turtles regrouping "ouch did anyone get the number on the bus that just hit us" said mikey "i think i'd rather get hit by a bus then fight that...that...that freak of nature" said don "your a freak of nature and a whiny baby" said skipper as the penguins of madagascar slide in "holy- are you penguins" said leo "yes we ar-" "WHO CARES WHAT THEY ARE I'M READY TO BASH SOME SKULLS" said ralph as he ran at rico then rico puked a bomb at him and ralph went down "turtles engage" said leo as the 2 teams ran at each other

you see spiderman laying there "need...need...i...need...helllllll...p..." said spiderman as he blacked out "you want hell i'll give ya hell spiderman" snarled a voice from the shadows who jumped down to reveal that he's "VENOM" screamed spiderman as he jumped up "it's been a while spandex man" hissed venom as he threw a tentacle at spiderman who was caught off guard and thrown through a tree spiderman runs at venom webs the tree that just fell down and throws it at his face venom opens his mouth and catches it then bites down on it "so what spiderman you tired or am just to good for you" said venom as he ran at spiderman spiderman jumps over him webs does a flip and throws him to the ground then venom gets up jumps onto spiderman punches him through his chest pulls out his heart and crushes it in his hand then mario kicks jason at venom

slenderman teleports behind mario and sets him on fire mario puts all the fire around him into his hand runs up to slenderman and puts his hand to his chest and makes a giant fireball around him and slenderman then punches him to the side of it and it grows then venom throws a tentacle at jason and jason chops it of then charges at him then stabs venom in the face and a bunch of tentacles bring the machete into venom then he punches jason into the fireball then venom jumps on the top of it and throws the machete into jason's head then jumps onto slenderman mario pulls jason's machete out of his head then throws it at venom's back this catches venom off guard then jason runs at mario but marjo jumps onto the side of the fireball which has doubled in size

leo swipes at skipper with his sword but skipper jumps onto the sword and runs up to leo slaps him across he face then flips over him and kicks his shell throwing him to the ground don swipes at kawalski (if this is spelled wrog please correct me) with his staff and kawalski puts his flipper up and stops it "is that your helicopter up there" asked kawalski "yes it is like it" answered don "i love it" kawalski said as he kicks don's hand to take the bo staff then jumps back and throws it at his face ralph picks rico up and throws him rico lands on his feet then pukes up a flamethrower "oh shell" said ralph as rico shot him with the flamethrower mikey and private are sitting next to each other "so why did you attack us" asked mikey "i don't have the faintest idea skipper just...just wanted to fight i guess why did you attack the Italian" "he kills turtles" "oh well thats not nice"

you see pikachu laying there then a dragon in the sky flys down to him and then you see that it's charizard and when he lands you see ash riding him ash steps off right next to pikachu "pikachu…"

A/N:can someone help me with cole from infamous i wanna use him but don't know to much about him


End file.
